ICR-7
The ICR-7 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It also has a MKII variant along with a Mastercraft variant called Summon. Specifications *Ammo (Blackout): 5.56mm *Operator Mod: None Multiplayer The ICR-7 is a low-damage, low-recoil assault rifle that handles quite similarly to its counterpart, the ICR-1. At close range, the ICR-7 will take five shots to kill, which gives it a slower-than-average time to kill in close quarters. The slow time-to-kill is the ICR-7's most limiting characteristic and prevents it from competing with most SMGs in close quarters. However, this is balanced out by the weapon's low recoil, which allows an accurate player to effectively suppress enemies across long distances. The ICR-7's accuracy is its biggest strength and enables the player to compete to some degree against LMGs and tactical rifles at ranges at which other assault rifles struggle. The rate of fire is around 600 RPM, which contributes negatively to the rifle's time-to-kill, but allows it to be accurate at longer ranges. Handling is average for the assault rifle category. The hipfire spread is not as tight as SMGs but is still adequate enough to allow for hipfire at close quarters and the reload add time is fast at roughly 1.17 seconds. The ICR-7 possesses a 35-round magazine, which when combined with the lower-than-average RPM and the fast reload, allow the player to hold their own in prolonged gunfights. However, the weapon's slower time-to-kill at close range makes it dependent upon the player's accuracy, a factor which may limit its usability in certain situations. Optics such as the Reflex or Holographic Sight may be chosen over the default Iron Sights, however, this is entirely up to personal preference. Using a longer-range optic, such as the Recon Force, may allow the player to better engage enemies at long distances. However, one should be careful when using such sights as they may hinder close range ability to the player's demise. Quickdraw is a good choice for the ICR-7 as it allows the rifle to aim down sight 25% faster and thus giving it better close range performance. The Grip attachment, and more specifically Grip II, can be very beneficial for the ICR; while its recoil is not particularly high, the little movement from recoil it does have may hinder longer range gunfights. Grip I will help slightly in this regard, whereas Grip II will almost negate any noticeable recoil while also providing flinch reduction while aiming down sights. Other notable attachments for the ICR-7 include the Armor Piercing Rounds, which not only provide extra penetration through cover but also negate and destroy Armor entirely. Long Barrel will double the damage ranges of the ICR-7, giving it a 5 shot kill up to 100 meters. However, there are very few lines of sight in the game that go past 50 meters, and thus this attachment may be overkill for the benefits it provides. The Laser Sight will tighten the ICR-7's hipspread significantly, allow it to hit shots while hipfiring at close quarters more easily. However, given the rifle's low fire rate and it is preferable to aim shots instead of shooting from the hip, this attachment may not be totally necessary for the purpose that the weapon serves. Zombies The ICR-7 appears in the zombie maps Voyage of Despair, IX, Blood of the Dead, and Classified, it's available on the wall for 1550 points and as a weapon within the Mystery Box for 950 points. When upgraded via Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Impertinent Deanimator with the magazine size increased to 45 rounds and its ammo reserve increased to 360. It is unlocked for customization in the armory at level 5. Gallery ICR-7 FPV BO4.png|ICR-7 in the First Person view. ICR-7 BO4 menu icon Pre Alpha.png|Pre-Alpha menu icon ICR-7 model BO4.jpg|Model Trivia *"Made in Czech" can be seen written on the side of the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Weapons